Sothis is What's Going On
by Woody K
Summary: A naughty thought from Byleth involving Sothis and Azura. Request from SquidbaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


This was one particular thought in Byleth's mind on which Sothis just had to take Azura, whose skin felt like slime and would harm mortals, but since Sothis was a goddess, she was immune.

When they wore no clothes at all, sex sometimes began very suddenly and out of nowhere. No clothes to take off, so that's out of the way. Sothis was sitting naked on her throne and Azura got hot for her, they did not want to wait at all, so they just went for it.

Without warning, Azura was on her knees and shoved her face between Sothis's legs. Sothis responded by weaving her fingers through Azura's hair, happily giving her pussy to her lover and moaning, "Ooooooooooo...my hot baby...come to my pussy."

Azura felt possessed and dove deeper between the smooth thighs of Sothis. With her mouth against Sothis's lovely pussy, Azura purred to her, sliding her lips all over her and rubbing them on her clit. Sothis felt her body tremble and she squealed loudly, wanting more. The other woman purred louder to her and pushed her face harder between the goddess's legs, Sothis pulled on her hair and screamed, "FUCK ME!"

Following her command, Azura grabbed Sothis's clit between her lips and growled while pulling on it, send her body into spasm. Sothis was so close to cumming, but then Azura got up, grabbed Sothis and threw her on her tummy.

Then, Azura spread the goddess's legs, pushed off with her feet and pounced on the green haired woman, Azura's hips landed on her ass and her open mouth landed on the back of Sothis's neck. Azura bit the back of her neck, growling loudly with her hips pressing hard on Sothis's buttocks, she screamed more and raised her ass against Azura's hips, teasing and bucking her butt against Azura, who whispered, "You're all mine."

Sothis whispered back, "Fuck yes. I am all yours. Take me!"

Just from pure excitement, Azura came hard, her body shaking and cum pouring between Sothis's butt cheeks. Once Azura's orgasm passed, Sothis's ass cheeks were now soaked and some of her cum had flowed down to her lower back.

Now, they shuffled around so Sothis was on top of Azura, Sothis then had her tongue rammed into Azura's vagina. The blue haired woman just made a lot of hot sexy noises as her dripping wet pussy was squeezing Sothis's tongue. Azura squealed with each deep thrust of both Sothis's tongue and was just about to cum. She pulled Sothis's hair hard and warned, "I'm gonna climax!"

Azura came wildly, her vulva was bucking against Sothis's face and her cum was soaking it.

Next, Sothis had them both sitting and facing each other, then slid her hips between Azura's thighs, smiling at her as she let her wet and horny pussy drip on Azura's. Their juices drove each other crazy as Sothis asked with a giggle, "Do you like that? Would you like to cum again?"

Without a verbal response, Azura grabbed Sothis's hips, bringing their pussies together. Then, Azura moaned said, "I want both of us to be hot as hell for out next orgasm."

She got a hold of Sothis's green hair and pulled on it, asking, "Damn, how much hotter can we be?"

Sothis said, "Oooooooohhhhhh, I can make us hotter..."

She fucked her pussy at Azura's, when their pussies just touched and made very brief contact, it only took a few seconds for Azura's naked body to spasm and she came like fucking hell. Sothis orgasmed almost immediately after Azura did.

Azura wrapped her arms around Sothis's shoulders, pulled her down on top of her and pressed her lips into the magic spot on her shoulder that Azura seemed to find easily, knowing right where it was. Sothis came all over Azura again and Azura came after Sothis did.

Their lips met and their purred deliciously while exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, their lips were constantly sucking and pulling, unable to get enough. Azura and Sothis smiled at each other, then Sothis slid down between Azura's legs and used her entire tongue to lap the oozing cum and juices from Azura's pussy. It makes Azura feel so sexy and hot to be a good girl for Sothis, who kept licking her clean and making her outer lips quiver for her.

Sothis petted and stroked Azura's blue hair hair, praising her for fucking her so well, "My, my, my. Azura is SUCH a good girl. By the way, I just got you pregnant."

However, Azura didn't care, she purred into Sothis's pussy, giving it lots of kisses and wanting to ensure that she would wake up in the middle of the night, wanting Azura so badly she couldn't stand it.


End file.
